


【梅普】温热的心

by Icosahedral



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icosahedral/pseuds/Icosahedral
Summary: 你永不必感到抱歉。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【梅普】温热的心

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，其实只是想搞一搞自责而无法不依靠的瓦洛佳。

德米特里数着台阶往上走，等到打开那扇红漆底色的门他手上的腕表刚好走到了12。  
“你玩了一天吗？”德米特里关上门，门锁撞在木制板块上发出一声清脆的撞击。  
床上的人可没空回答他，弗拉基米尔浑身都湿漉漉的，像是从外面淋了一场雨，没空去冲洗自己就裹着被褥滚在了床上。  
其实这样说也不没什么问题，当信息素甜蜜地溢出腺体弗拉基米尔就淋着雨回到了这里，他裤子里的水要比淋湿的衬衫还夸张。走到屋里的时候他的腿已经打颤发抖，弗拉基米尔几乎是攀着扶手爬上楼梯，他的鞋子在上楼的时候甩掉一只，裹着雨水撒在地上，像是什么可怜发抖的动物一样，流下一路湿腻的痕迹。  
外头的雨越下越大，弗拉基米尔的心跳越过了雷声，他伸手扒开自己的裤子玩弄自己，发情期让他的眼泪摇摇欲坠，淋过雨的人又觉得格外伤心，他就像是因为得不到唯一的糖果，隔了两天才想起来生气的那个人。  
他开始发热的身体跟着外头的雨一起流水，伸进去半截手指就像伸进了一罐盛着蜜糖的罐子里，浓稠的糖水顺着手指往外流，淌成一滩浸在床单上的粘腻。他的脸颊开始泛红，胸膛起伏得厉害，呼出的热气盛上眼睛快要盖住蓝灰色的眼球，水润的眼睛控制不住地滴下眼泪。发情时的弗拉基米尔并不能与平常相提并论，至少他的泪腺不能，你看即使是他也不能刨除掉因为柔软的性别而流下眼泪。  
德米特里曾经吻着他的眼泪告诉他，再打抑制剂，你人都要坏掉了。  
可我已经坏掉了，弗拉基米尔想。  
他不可抑制地想起德米特里，他的朋友知己与同志。想念他身上的温暖又提醒自己耐心等待，手指扣挖出的水又滚淌到大腿停留在膝窝。  
而现在，德米特里打开门走到床边坐下。  
弗拉基米尔将自己的脸颊裹进被褥，流出的水与信息素交裹出淫靡的味道，德米特里伸出手摩挲弗拉基米尔裸露在空气的后颈，“回答我。”  
弗拉基米尔一震，他感受到一股电流似的感觉穿透他的背脊，他心脏一缩，脸颊磨着被褥终于松开，他瞧着德米特里被不慎淋湿的白色衬衫回答，“是的，先生。”  
他感觉自己在颤抖，说出的话也勉强，但他总是记得在这种时候怎么称呼德米特里，他又感觉到了久违的舒适，像是金鱼被放进鱼缸才能好好呼吸那样。  
“你就喜欢这样的。”  
弗拉基米尔拉起德米特里的手指让他碰自己湿掉的身体，再打抑制剂要坏掉，但是没人干一个发情可怜的omega也会坏掉，弗拉基米尔快要恨死这一切了。  
他曾经感到挫败的同时又不可避免地越陷越深，若是想成当作馈赠俄罗斯的礼物而容下更多的眼泪也并非不可接受。  
德米特里感受着弗拉基米尔手掌的温度，被带往双腿之间感受温润而已经被打开的洞，湿软的几乎能塞下任何东西，但德米特里还是夹着弗拉基米尔的手指去触摸流出来的液体，“别后退，瓦洛佳。”  
手指夹着液体往外抽带，这无意义且折磨人的前戏令弗拉基米尔感到痛苦，他挪动着膝盖身体往前索要更多，但德米特里显然已经掌握了所有，“摸摸你自己。”  
也许德米特里真的已经掌控他所有，这该死的alpha居然在omega发情期对可怜的弗拉基米尔发号施令，而弗拉基米尔在这种情况下几乎要跪在地上听从他的话，哦，现在弗拉基米尔已经跪在床上了。令人气愤的alpha，弗拉基米尔决心如果德米特里再这样要考虑去omega协会控诉人面兽心的俄罗斯总理了。  
可怜的弗拉基米尔流着眼泪用手指为自己扩张，他腰软塌塌的，也许真的要坏掉了，他想。  
他柔软甜蜜的脑海中几乎也要将信息素吸进去，裹着手指扒开流水地洞口抬头去看德米特里，“季玛，季玛……”  
他喊他，用盛满水的眼珠子请求他，祈求他。  
德米特里终于握住弗拉基米尔的身体从正面草他，他翻过弗拉基米尔湿软的身体，将阴茎灌进总统的身体，弗拉基米尔发出呜咽，将之前忧愁一扫而空的愉悦，被另一种信息素味道灌满身体让弗拉基米尔感到快乐，他的不堪挫败通通烟散云散。弗拉基米尔为此主动亲吻德米特里的嘴唇。  
被自己玩到发肿的穴口轻易接纳alpha的阴茎，而后头破开的腺口一张一合，那曾经被刀片剥开的地方，德米特里用阴茎肏着弗拉基米尔，但手指始终摩挲那块地方，他的心脏钝痛，又看到弗拉基米尔流泪的眼睛而窒息。  
弗拉基米尔用手指撩拨德米特里抽出来的阴茎，他揉着马眼又去照顾睾丸，他几乎要低下头颅用舌头去舔那玩意了，但被德米特里喊停，于是弗拉基米尔用就挪动身体主动靠近那根阴茎。  
但德米特里依旧不为所动，很快他松开钳制弗拉基米尔后颈的手指，他捏住弗拉基米尔的手腕控制他的行动，又盯着他的眼睛看泡在水里的漂亮珠子。  
他继续用手指玩弄弗拉基米尔湿软的身体，他现在腰部发软，腿也一直在抖，没得到德米特里的允许他只能撇撇嘴张开身体配合德米特里的玩弄，手指戳弄绵软的瓤肉让弗拉基米尔忍不住失声哭咽，这几乎是隔靴搔痒了，他终于摆脱掉德米特里的手掌，扑在他身上，这次没被拒绝。  
他一被允许就自觉张开腿吃进阴茎，骑在德米特里身上，omega只有这种时候才会闭上眼睛发出类似猫咪的声音，被满足。  
德米特里亲吻弗拉基米尔的后颈，吻破碎的腺体，他知道弗拉基米尔的心脏温热柔软而他也永不退缩永不畏惧。  
“你永不必感到抱歉，瓦洛佳。”


End file.
